Image analysis and feature extraction technologies have come a long way. U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,721 describes a variety of methods and systems for acquiring data from machine-readable documents and provides a new solution for acquiring table data from machine-readable documents. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,721, individual data are extracted from a document, as automatically as possible, and are entered into corresponding database fields. When data cannot be extracted from the document with a desired degree of reliability for particular database fields, the document is displayed with the database fields for which the data cannot be extracted. A proposal routine is executed so that string sections, in a vicinity of a pointer movable by a user on the display screen, are selected, marked, and proposed for extraction. In this way, the user is informed of the database field for which the data must still be extracted from the document shown on the display screen and can then transfer or incorporate the proposed string section into the database field merely by actuating a particular key. Through the automatic selecting and marking of the string section, the process of incorporating the still-missing data is significantly simplified and accelerated.